Depois dos passarinhos
by Sachiko-chan17
Summary: Continuação de "A história dos passarinhos". Nessa história, Naruto está mais crescidinho e ainda interage com o seu Ex baby-sitter, o que sucederá?


-Chuva...de novo... - Suspirou o garoto loiro ao desligar a televisão, era o quarto dia de chuva seguido naquela semana, ou seja, mais uma vez, não teria treino de artes marciais. Uzumaki Naruto, um rapaz de 18 anos, olhos azuis e uma personalidade extremamente hiperactiva. Era fácil de ver porque o incomodava tanto ter de ficar em casa, por isso decidiu que não ficaria.

Sorriu para si mesmo, enquanto pegou o casaco e o chapéu de chuva e saiu pela porta. O seu destino não era longe, ficava apenas a uns metros de sua casa, ele abriu a porta do prédio e subiu as escadas rapidamente até ao segundo andar. Bateu a umas das portas do condomínio, e por momentos reflectiu que o seu anfitrião poderia não estar em casa e sim no emprego.

Para sua felicidade ouviu uma voz masculina, forte dizer:

-Um momento, por favor! - Naruto não conteve um grande sorriso quando o homem de cabelos prateados e desarrumados abriu a porta, usando a calça cinzenta e a camisa branca, já aberta, Kakashi estaria a mudar de roupa.

O loiro colocou a mão na anca enquanto mirou o homem mais velho, mas ainda muito bonito e em boa forma e disse:

-Abre a porta assim para todo o mundo? - Kakashi suspirou e disse:

-Naruto-kun, sem ofensa, mas eu hoje estou muito cansado e - foi interrompido pelo loiro que deu um passo á frente e deu um abraço no mais velho:

-Kashi-kun...antes você nunca dizia que estava cansado para ir tomar conta de mim. - o mais velho disse provocando:

-Eu are pago para te aturar, se bem me lembro - O mais velho sabia que isso era suficiente para fazer o jovem disparar, o loiro afastou-se e berrou:

-se eu o incomodo tanto então vou embora! - Kakashi não conteve um riso e disse:

-Justo agora que ia convida-lo a entrar, mas se tanto quer ir embora... - Naruto sorriu e adentrou a casa do mais velho e acomodou-se no sofá, Kakashi revirou os olhos divertido e disse:

-o que quer que seja que você queira fazer, vai ter de esperar, preciso de acabar uma coisa de trabalho e depois faço qualquer coisa para comermos e te dou montes de atenção. - o loiro assentiu deixou-se ficar quieto, no sofá, pegando uma revista que estava lá jogada e começou a folhear, não dando muita importância aos assuntos da mesma. Kakashi vestira umas calças mais confortáveis de fato de treino e uma blusa, enquanto isso pegava o telefone e discutia assuntos de trabalho, Kakashi trabalhava numa firma de advocacia e isso até inspirara Naruto para seguir a mesma área.

A tranquilidade do loiro foi interrompida por algo que Kakashi disse ao telefone:

-Iruka, você sempre fala isso! Já falei que não dá para usar essas provas, forma adquiridas durante o casamento do arguido. - Naruto absolutamente não gostava do colega de Kakashi, Iruka era um homem simpático, inteligente, moreno, cabelos castanhos. Á primeira vista, não havia razão alguma para que Naruto não gostasse de Kakashi, mas havia um motivo que apesar de parecer insignificante, era crucial para Naruto, Kakashi e Iruka falavam coo se fossem grandes amigos, sim, tinham sido colegas de escola, mas Naruto sentia muito ciúme da proximidade dos dois. Afinal receava que Kakashi ainda o visse como o pequeno Naruto de quem tomava conta, e cujo lhe fazia perguntas estranhas, só porque sabia que podia.

Naruto tentara de tudo para provar que já era um adulto, ele até salientara um milhão de vezes que tinha dezoitos anos, em ocasiões como quando tirou a carta de condução, quando ia até ao bar com amigos, e usava constantemente o argumento "eu já tenho dezoito anos, posso fazer isso".

No entanto todas as desavenças terminava com Kakashi dando uma festinha na cabeça do loiro, ou lhe oferecendo doces (que Naruto sempre aceitava de bom grado). O mais velho terminou a chamada e Naruto replicou imediatamente:

-Acho que fala muito com o Iruka... - Kakashi deu de ombros e disse:

-Somos amigos, e trabalhamos juntos...a não ser que queria que eu tome conta de você de novo. - Kakashi soltou uma risada e Naruto disse:

-Eu não sou um bebe! Tenho dezoito anos Kashi! - Kakashi sorriu e aproximou-se do loiro, pousou a mão nos seus cabelos e desarrumou-os dizendo:

-Eu sei querido.

Entretanto estavam assistindo um filme, e haviam acabado de comer quando Naruto encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Kakashi e disse:

-põe o braço em cima de mim...fico mais confortável - o maior obedeceu e disse:

-Naruto-kun, que é feito daquela garota sua amiga, a Sakura - Naruto olhou para Kakashi, de um modo bastante inocente que Kakashi sempre adorara.

-Que tem?

-Pensei que gostasse dela - Disse o mais velho com um sorriso, Naruto levantou-se rápido e disse:

-Quem te falou isso? É mentira! Eu gosto de... - Kakashi estranhou o sorriso do mais novo e também o seu ar aflito e disse:

-De quem gosta Naruto? - O loiro corou e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Kakashi e murmurou:

-De...você não quer saber! - Kakashi disse:

-quero sim, devo estar a par do meu Naru-chan, não? - Naruto sentia o coração bater rápido, os nervos em franja e os seus olhos começaram a marejar-se de lágrimas e murmurou:

-eu amo você Kashi... - Kakashi arregalou os olhos, estava confuso, o seu loirinho pequeno o amava? Ele estava realmente ouvindo isso dos lábios do seu garotinho?

No meu do desorientamento só conseguiu dizer:

-está a chorar? - o loiro deixara as lágrimas rolarem pelas faces e disse:

-você me odeia agora... - Kakashi disse com um riso nervoso:

-porque eu te odiaria? - o loiro esbravejou:

-porque eu contei que te amo, caramba! Agora você me vai achar estranho e...não falar mais comigo e...me excluir da sua vida e...e...mndhdgdbdgsgayudj - Kakashi disse:

-anh? - o loiro repetiu:

-gshnegsyjffhdhnhe - Kakashi suspirou, quando o menor começava a chorar tornava-se impossível de entender o que ele dizia, Kakashi decidiu abraçar o loiro e beijou a sua bochecha, o loiro ficou chocado e estremeceu com o contacto quente dos lábios do seu amor na sua pele. olhou fixamente para Kakashi que disse:

-Eu ia lá te odiar, Naruto-kun...mas não é fácil, quer dizer, você não imagina as vezes em que pensei em te beijar, como o seu sorriso atormenta minha mente e seu corpo me provoca nos meus sonhos, e o quanto me magoa quando olho nos seus inocentes olhos! - Naruto não conseguiu responder de imediato, deixou-se acalmar um pouco e disse:

-Kashi...eu te amo muito...se me ama também, me dá uma chance... - Kakashi reflectiu durante um momento, depois acolheu o mais novo nos braços e encostou os lábios aos do seu loiro suavemente.

Começou a levantar a blusa do loiro que gemeu e ajudou o amante a retirar a blusa, Kakashi fez o mesmo, o mais velho desceu os lábios para o pescoço do mais novo, deixando marcas de chupões, o loiro mal acreditava que aquilo estava a acontecer, o homem que ele sempre amara retribuía e estava prestes a faze-lo seu. Kakashi desapertou o botão da calça e despiu-as rapidamente, ficando com os boxers negros, Lentamente desapertou as calças do loiro e antes das retirar, enfiou as mãos nas calças do mais novo, sentindo a sua erecção firme, sorriu, Naruto sempre fora um garoto que se excitava facilmente, o rapaz tivera as primeiras erecções aos seis anos e na altura perguntara a Kakashi o que era o líquido branco que saia da sua pilinha.

O loiro fechou os olhos e soltou uns gemidos leves, u um de surpresa quando Kakashi arrancou a sua calça de um puxão, e acabando por tirar a cueca cinzenta também. Naruto corou, estava exposto, Kakashi não o vir mais nu desde que Naruto tinha uns oito anos, Kakashi deixou os olhos lambuzarem-se com a visão do corpo do mais novo, definitivamente, Naruto estava bem crescido...

Kakashi removeu os seus boxers, Naruto olhou e ficou um pouco aflito, Kakashi era avantajado, isto assustou um pouco o loiro, este engoliu em seco e disse de rajada:

-Kakashi! É impossível! - Surpreendido, Kakashi que antes desatribuía beijo pelo peito de Naruto, agora o olhava tentando entender o que o loiro estava a insinuar:

-Naruto, o que foi? - O loiro baixou os olhos e disse:

-você é...enorme.- Kakashi entendeu o que o loiro queria dizer e disse com uma risada:

-Naruto-kun, sem problema, eu te preparo antes, você vai dilatar um bocadinho e - Naruto gritou:

-EU VOU O QUÊ?! - Kakashi suspirou e disse:

-você realmente quer uma aula sobre isso agora? É bem mais facil se te mostrar... - o loiro, embora receoso, assentiu e disse:

-Eu...eu quero Kakashi-kun. - O homem mais velho usou um lubrificante e usou os dedos para penetrar o loiro, começando com dois, observando as reacções do jovem que gemia de desconforto e de alguma excitação, ele agarrou os ombros de Kakashi cravando as unhas nestes, o que fez Kakashi sussurrar:

-Tudo bem? - Naruto assentiu e aproximou a boca do ouvido do seu antigo baby-sitter e murmurou:

-pode pôr... - Kakashi retirou os dedos e de uma vez, penetrou Naruto que arqueou as costas gemendo alto e disse:

-KA...KASHI! Machucou... - Kakashi deixou o menor se acomodar enquanto começou a estimular-lhe a zona erógena. á medida que os gemidos de Naruto se tornavam mais felinos, Kakashi começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem e masturbando o loiro ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto, gemeu:

-Kashi...annhh...mais... - Kakashi aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e com uma mão que segurava a cintura do menor, apertou-lhe a nádega firmemente, e puxou o loiro para um beijo apaixonado. Todos aqueles estímulos simultâneos foram mais que o loiro pode aguentar para a sua primeira vez, Naruto ejaculou na mão de Kakashi que ao sentir o canal anal do loiro se contrair, não aguentou e gozou dentro do loiro. Caíram ambos arfando sobre o sofá, Kakashi puxou o loiro para si e beijou-lhe a bochecha e murmurou:

-Como se sente? - o loiro encostou a cabeça ao peito do homem de cabelos prateados e disse, sorrindo para o amante:

-muito bem - Kakashi sorriu malandro e disse:

-Viu só como o meu enorme pénis não te machucou muito - Naruto brincou:

-oh por favor, só pelo tamanho disso, você deveria pagar licença de porte de arma! - Kakashi riu beijou a testa do menor e disse:

-Você realmente me deu o liquido branco né... - Naruto olhou confuso e perguntou:

-anh? - Kakashi perguntou:

-Não se lembra? - Naruto continuava atónito, Kakashi disse:

-Quando você era pequeno e começou a ter as primeiras ejaculações, te expliquei que só deveria dar isso para quem amasse, quando já fosse crescido. - Naruto sorriu e disse:

-Eu cumpro minha promessas Kashi-kun...Agora, vem cá e cumpra a sua promessa de me dar atenção... - o loiro concluiu a frase com um olhar manhoso e provocante, Kakashi respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.


End file.
